1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low noise block converter, and relates more particularly to a low noise block converter that is compact and designed to prevent electromagnetic interference between electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite communications requires equipment such as ground stations, low noise block down converters, transmission cables, and modulator/demodulators. The ground station receives radio frequency signals from satellites; the low noise block down converter amplifies the received radio frequency signals and converts the amplified radio frequency signals to intermediate frequency signals; and the transmission cables transmit the intermediate signals to the modulator/demodulator.
Generally, the low noise block down converter may include a radio frequency circuit and an intermediate circuit electrically connecting to the radio frequency circuit. The radio frequency circuit receives radio frequency signals, converts the radio frequency signals to intermediate signals, and transmits the intermediate signals to the intermediate circuit. When the radio frequency signals are processed, the electronic components may radiate electromagnetic waves, causing the electronic components to interfere with each other. In order to prevent the electronic components in a low noise block down converter from interfering with each other, a shield may be additionally disposed to minimize the electromagnetic interference between the electronic components. However, the addition of such a shield requires more space, increasing the weight and the manufacturing cost of the low noise block down converter.
In addition, most components of a low noise block down converter are made of metal. A larger low noise block down converter needs not only more material for construction but also a larger and stronger support for supporting it, and consequently, it becomes inconvenient to use and costs more to produce.
In view of the drawbacks of a traditional low noise block down converter, a new low noise block down converter that is designed compactly and has capability to prevent the electronic components therein from electromagnetically interfering with each other is required.